Why Can't You Get the Right Message?
by PixelGirl2009
Summary: Raven gets fed up with Beast boy and decides to give him a
1. Default Chapter

**_Why Can't You Get The Right Message?!?!  
  
_Author**: DIWaRrIa (even though the author part may say this'PixelGirl2009')  
  
Okay...some of you might know me, some might not, but I'm writing this  
  
Fic, with the help of PixelGirl2009 'cause she's the best!!! : sends her cookies: Another person who is the best is Moon-N-Stars: sends her cookies:  
  
Thank you guys!!! Reviews will be appreciated!! Greatly!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did the episodes would be an hour long and would be on everyday, which they already are (In England if it's not like that in America) and...I've forgotten what I was going to say. Damn it!  
  
On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
**Don't you get it?!  
**  
"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos, Azarath-"  
  
"Raven?" Beast boy asked after knocking on her bedroom door for fifteen minutes, "Could we talk for a bit?"  
  
"I guess," she replied in a monotone voice, "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us!" He lowered his head, trying to avoid Raven's gaze.  
  
'Oh boy!' she thought. She and Beast boy had been going out for six months now and her emotions were starting to get the better of her especially  
  
Lust.  
  
(A/N: If you want a prequel for this fic you're gonna have to review!)  
  
She was having trouble keeping up with every other girls' (except Starfire) flirtatious actions, trying to lure Beast boy away, which sometimes worked, much to her displeasure. Leaving a result that the only girl she could trust was Star.  
  
"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Beast boy took a breath. "Why you're starting to ignore me now!" She took her gaze off him and onto a gargoyle in her room.  
  
"You want to know," she asked, obviously knowing the answer. "Yes, I do." Beast boy stated, being serious. She turns so that she looked him straight in the eye. SLAP Raven's hand had struck his cheek with such force that it left a dark mark.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" he shouted enraged. "That was for you being a jerk!" she spat back. "What did I do?" asked Beast boy confused. "Every girl, that walks past and gives you a wink, you swoon over them as if our relationship didn't exist!" she growled.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm a ladies man, can I?" Raven remained quiet. "Are you jealous?" Beast boy had hit a nerve. A nerve that turned out to be a plan. If she had to suffer the effects of jealousy, she would make him suffer it as well.  
  
"I just think I deserve to be treated better," she commented returning her gaze to the gargoyle. "What are you trying to say Rae?" BB asked in a hurt voice as he put his hand on her shoulder in a loving way. She shrugged it off violently which shocked him. "I'm trying to say," she groaned in frustration and glared angrily at him. "I want anything to do with you anymore."  
  
"You don't mean that, I know you too well and I know you wouldn't say that." "Then don't you get what I'm trying to tell you, DON'T YOU!!" Objects in her room started to float around violently in a circle around them. "No," he whispered quietly. That was it, Raven had had enough.  
  
"Get out," she murmured but he didn't hear her. "I said, GET OUT!" "I'm not leaving you here!" he yelled. "THIS IS MY ROOM AND I SAID GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT OF IT!! LEAVE NOW BEAST BOY!!" she half growled, half bellowed. She chanted 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos and he was thrown out of the room. The door slammed shut. Raven sighed and continued meditating.  
  
**_Meanwhile...  
_**  
Beast boy made his way downstairs to the Rec. room, where he saw Robin and Cyborg playing Tekken Tag Tournament. It was an all out war and Cyborg was winning. on baby. Daddy's gonna take the prize!" "In your dreams Cy! It's mine!" yelled Robin. The screen flashed  
  
**Player 1 wins – Robin**.  
  
"Awww man! I was so close! I want a rematch!" Cy steamed. "Maybe some other time. I haven't Star all day except for breakfast and lunch. I'm getting a little bit worried," Robin explained. He then left the room in search of the Tamaranian. (A/N: There are so many ways how to spell it, if you could give me the correct spelling it would be appreciated)  
  
'At least they didn't hear the yelling that was going on with Raven and I' Beast boy thought. He followed Cyborg into the kitchen and sat down grumpily. Cyborg drank some Sprite and sat down on the stool next to him. "What's up BB, you seem so down in the dumps," he asked. "Nothing's wrong..." he started. Cy raised the eyebrow on the human side of his face. "But then everything's wrong," he continued.  
  
"You and Rae had a fight this afternoon?" "Yeah. But, now...it seems like she doesn't want me anymore," he sighed. "Maybe it's true, but then again maybe it's not," Cy said trying to give some 'comforting' advice. "Maybe, I just don't know." "You could become a player again since you and Raven are on a dating hiatus. Welcome back."  
  
"Gee thanks." BB replied (not being sarcastic). "Well since your feeling a bit better I'll prepare dinner!"  
  
"I WANT MY TOFU!!"  
  
"BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT!"  
  
"CYBORG!!"  
  
"I'M COOKING MEAT, MEAT AND NOTHING BUT MEAT!"  
  
"AND I'M GONNA BE COOKING TOFU 'COS THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HAVING!" They continued their rants as they prepared dinner.  
  
**_Up on the roof..._**  
  
The golden sun was setting peacefully as a certain Tamaranian was relaxing on the roof. She sighed momentarily about what was happening in the world. 'I wonder what friend Larissa is doing in this moment in time. She always having something to do, whether it being what she calls 'thrashing guys' asses' or dancing on the 'DDR machine', which looks like, unbridled fun. I would love to join her in her activities' "But Robin would never let me," she thought out loud. Little did she know that Robin had heard the last statement.  
  
"I would never let you do what?" asked Robin clearly confused. Starfire clearly startled fell off the roof, but since she could fly she regained composure. "Robin! When did you get here? How long have you been here? How much did you hear?" she exclaimed. "Um...a minute ago, a minute, the part when you said I would never let you do something. Is there something you want to do?" he asked. He sat down besides her. Star took a glance at him then sighed. He narrowed his eyes and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I have a friend on Earth called Larissa, she is very close to me and always gives me great advice. I love her like a sister; she was my sister's best friend before she left. I left to find her since she was the only person who would stand up to my sister when she bullied me." "So is she a Tamaranian like you?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, she was born on Earth but she has extraordinary power. I won't go into detail but when you meet her you'll find out." "So when do I get to meet her then?" "That's just the problem; she doesn't like you for some reason. I'm not sure why. She said meet her tonight in the Cemetery and she will explain all. But you would never let me go out at night." She sighed.  
  
"What time does she want to meet you?" "Around 8." "Then how about I go with you? I mean it's already 7:55 and it's getting dark." "NO! You see, that's why I didn't want to tell you. You just don't understand!" She grabbed her head in her hands. Robin reached over and put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around and hugged her. (A/N: No they're not in a relationship...yet! -) He eventually pulled away and looked at her in the eye through his mask.  
  
"What time of night is it?" Starfire asked breaking the silence. "7:59, you really want to go don't you?" She nodded in reply. "Then go, even though you'll be leaving me alone on movie night." "I am so sorry Robin, but I have to do this. You wouldn't understand how much this would mean to me if you let me go." She gave him puppy dog eyes. Robin could never resist her when she did that.  
  
"Yes, you can go. But when you come back please let me know." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Robin, you are truly a good friend." As she said the word friend it broke her heart, little did she know that it broke his heart as well. She soon ascended into the night sky and waved good-bye to Robin, then sped off to her destination. Robin sighed and went back inside to the Rec. room.  
  
**_In Raven's room...  
_**  
Raven stopped meditating as a small smirk came across her lips. She wanted to make BB so jealous that he would definitely come back to her, but she wanted to have a little bit of fun first. 'What can I do to make him jealous?' she thought. "You could flirt with the other male titans," called her emotion Jealousy.  
  
"But she still loves him like anything," stated Love. "Yeah, but she gets no action so I would say flirt a little and shake what her mother gave her!" exclaimed Lust with a naughty grin. (A/N: Yes this Raven will take over at one point in my story. Look out for it!)  
  
"I guess we could let her flirt a little," commented Adventure as she was taking an interest to Lust's suggestions. "I guess we could do that. All agreed?" shouted Knowledge. All Raven's including Raven raise their hands. "Then it's unanimous!" "So any ideas on what I do?" asked Raven. "Yeah. You start tonight, during movie night and make your first move on...Robin!"  
  
"What about Starfire," asked Timid, "I wouldn't want her to get mad at me?" "Don't worry, she doesn't stay mad for long and it's only going to be temporary, I think," explained Brave. "Alright, it's settled then!" I'll start tonight," Raven finalized and left her mind. She made her way down to the Rec. room where the three male titans were waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Starfire?" she asked. "That's a good question," added Cyborg. "She's gone to see one of her old friends from Tamaran, who lives on Earth, who also have extraordinary powers." Robin explained, leaving out the part that the girl didn't like him. "So what's her friend's name?" asked BB gaining a short glare from Raven, which wasn't noticed as she remembered her plan.  
  
"Her name is Larissa." "Nice name. So when do we get to meet her?" asked Cyborg. "When Star says she's ready to see m- us." "Okay...what movie are we watching tonight," Raven asked, somewhat relieved that Star wouldn't be there tonight and sat next to Robin, alarming him and Cyborg.  
  
"Um...Wicked Scary 3: Return of the Pygmy Gladiators!" replied BB. Raven rolled her eyes as Cyborg put the movie in. They started to watch and Raven scooted closer to Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; if I did I would promote some of the stories on fan fiction as episodes!! I also don't 'Tipsy' by J-Kwon. Thanxz to all people who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 2

So...who is he?

A sharp wind blew through the night, claiming dead leaves on the way. Wearing a dark purple halter top with a light purple stripe going horizontally and dark purple jeans, wasn't exactly you would wear when you're going to the cemetery. Starfire sighed as she looked up at the full moon. Suddenly her mobile started vibrating. (A/N: Yes, Star does have a mobile/cell what ever, but none of the titans no about it until later)

She pressed the button with the green phone on it and put the device to her ear. "Hey Star, are you there?" a voice called through. "Yes, I am here but where are you?" she asked. "I'm at a marker; follow the path you're on right down to the bottom where you'll find a silver willow tree. Please hurry Star; I don't want him to find me again!" Larissa sounded anxious.

"Do not fear friend, I will be there shortly," she reassured. The line soon closed as Star proceeded with the following directions. The path was narrow and was more of a dirt trek than a cobble path. Soon out of the corner of her eye she saw a lone willow tree. It was shining silver in the moonlight; it shimmered in the eerie wind.

Starfire squinted her eyes and saw a shadowy figure next to a marker. She cautiously stepped towards the figure and put a hand on its shoulder. The figure turned round and she could see that the figure had silent tears running down her cheeks. Star quickly embraced Larissa in a tight hug, which she gave back. When Star released her she was full of questions.

"I have many questions to ask you Larissa," she started. "Fire away," Larissa replied. "I don not understand, do you want me to fire you away with one of my star bolts?" she asked blatantly confused. "No, what I mean is you can ask me any question you want. I mean that is what you came her to do after all."

"First question, why are we here and how did you get here?" "I'm here because...my parents are...buried here," she choked back a sob. "All of them? The last time we met you said you were running away from your father and by the looks of it, it look like you still are." "I have a confession to make," Starfire nodded for her to continue, "I have three birth fathers." Star's eyes widen. She was clearly shocked. The girl had three biological fathers!

"Are you positive? I mean I did not even know that was possible." "Yeah, it's true. I have one normal father, who is now deceased," she pointed at the grave marker, "and two other fathers, one good and one evil." Star eyes widen even more. "Well, who are these three fathers you have?" Larissa shifted. "Maybe we should talk about this subject somewhere else?" Star suggested as she could see her friend being uncomfortable. The Afro-Caribbean nodded and rose.

"How about we go to the club called 'Dancehall Mania'? We could party the night away-" "-And forget all our troubles that we have at the moment. Oh what a glorious idea friend!" Starfire exclaimed and embraced Larissa in a death-hug. "Err...Star...can't...breath!!" Larissa breathed out. Star quickly released her from her grip.

"Let us adventure to the club of dancehall mania!" "Stick with DM Star." "You want me to stick to the letters of the alphabet which are'd' and 'm'?" "Never mind Star," Larissa said shaking her head as they made their way out of the cemetery and towards downtown Jump city.

**Back at Titans Tower...**

Raven's head lolled into Robin's lap causes him to cringe. He glanced over to Cyborg and beast boy who had similar expressions on their faces. The movie was still going strong, it was just starting to climax and raven had pretended to fall asleep on Robin. Sleepily she whispered his name and she started to roam his leg. Robin at this moment in time was turning red with embarrassment and confusion.

"Um...Beast boy, could you please remove your girlfriend from...um...me," Robin whispered as not to wake her, (but she was already awake). "Dude, we're not going out anymore, so she's not my girlfriend anymore," BB pointed out. "Well, then, could you please remove you ex- girlfriend away from my legs, it feels like she's starting to grope me!" he spat back in a hushed voice.

"How about I do it, she can relax on me if she wants to?" Cyborg suggested. Robin gladly nodded at the notion and placed Raven's sleeping body on Cyborg. She continued to grope him as she did with Robin. Cyborg turned to look at Robin and said, "I see what you mean." "Cyborg!" Raven whispered sleepily. They all raised an eyebrow. (A/N: Raven does seem a little bit OOC but Lust at this point is taking over)

They decided to forget about and continued to watch the movie...that is until Raven started fidgeting.

**At Dancehall Mania...**

Teen drinking is very bad. Yo I got a fake ID though. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me.

"Come on Star! Feel the beat!" Larissa shouted above the music. "Are you sure we're meant to be moving our hips in a seductive way?" Star called back. "Yes! If you want to put it that way Star!" "Okay, Larissa!"

1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,

Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,

Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more,

Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,

Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,

Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores,

Bottom of the 9th and a nigga gotta score,

If not I gotta move on to the next floor

They started to dance proper dancehall and Star was getting the hang of it. (A/N: Dancehall dancing, you know on MTV Base and those songs with a ragga (reggae) rhythm to it, for example Elephant Man with his song Jook Girl) Guys were staring at them with hungry eyes, especially one with dark sunglasses and short red hair. He was particularly eyeing up Star and decided to walk over to her.

Here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1,

Homeboy tripping' he don't know I got a gun,

When it come to pop man we do this for fun,

You aint got one nigga you better run,

Now I'm in the back getting head from my Huns,

While she going down I'm breaking down what I done,

She smoking my blunt saying she aint having fun,

Chick give it back now you don't get none.

"Hey there, what's your name?" the boy asked. "My name is Starfire, what is yours?" Star replied. "My name is Roy Harper, I'm also known as Speedy. Hey since you're one of the Teen Titans, maybe we could train together sometime." "I guess I would like that." "So, where are the other titans? Or did you come here alone, which from what I've heard isn't your style?"

"They are at the tower for movie night and I didn't come here by myself, I came here with my friend Larissa, where ever she is." "So, would you like to dance?" Speedy asked raising his eyebrows. "Um...I'm not really sure how to dance but if you let me find my friend I'm sure she'll help me!"

"Okay...sure, just be back with her and her guy if she's got one by the start of the next song. Okay!" Starfire nodded and sped off in the direction she thought Larissa went.

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Star soon spotted her in the middle of the dance floor with a circle of clubbers around her. She was dancing freestyle and she was getting cheers from everyone around her. They were all chanting, "Go Larissa! Shake what your mama gave ya! You go girl! Work that thing!"

2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,

Now I'm looking at shorty right in the eyes,

Couple seconds passed now I'm looking at her thighs,

While she telling me how much she hate her guy,

Said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,

If you 21 girl that's alright,

I wonder if a shake coming with them fries,

If so baby can I get 'em super sized,

Star forced her way through the crowd and joined Larissa. Larissa stopped dancing for a bit as Star whispered something in the ear. "There is a guy by the name of Speedy who wants me to dance with him. What do I do, I do not know how to dance?" "Well, why don't you invite him over," she pulled a buff guy from the crowd, who was single and cruising with his posse, "I've got my guy here." She winked. Star giggled and went off to find Speedy.

Here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,

She started feeling on my johnson right out the blue,

Girl you super thick so I'm thinking that's koo,

But instead of 1 lifestyle I need 2

Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,

Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,

And she told me she don't run with a crew,

You know how I do but I guess one gotta do.

She scanned around the club and her eyes lay on the bar. There she saw him having a drink and there was one right next to him on the shelf. Star walked up to him and sat down on the stool. "The drink is yours," Speedy offered. "You got this for me?" she asked surprised. "Of course I did. Wouldn't want you to dehydrate in here would I?" "Hmmm...I guess not," she chirped in, "My friend says that you should dance with us in the middle of the dance floor."

"I'm not really much of a dancer," he commented. "Neither am I! Maybe we could learn together!" "I would like that," he whispered deviously in her ear. He took Star's hand and led her to where Larissa and her guy were and started to dance.

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

**Back at Titan Tower**...

The boys were bug-eyed as raven continued to fidget restlessly against Cyborg's form. "Maybe we should put her to bed," Robin suggested. "Or maybe we could leave her here on the couch and see if she starts groping it," Beast boy mumbled. "Or maybe we should just lay down on her ex-boyfriend," Cyborg commented as laid Raven down on Beast boy. Her fidgeting immediately stopped and she calmly slept on top of him.

"Ooooooookay. Why does she fall asleep with no trouble on BB, but when she's on us she has to grope us and make us uncomfortable, not that I had a problem with it," Cy remarked. "What do you mean; you didn't mind she was practically trying to make us horny!" Robin frowned.

"Did it make you horny?" Cy asked with his eyebrow rising up and down. "Only a little," he murmured in a quiet voice. In his head he was screaming at himself. 'What do you mean it made you horny? IT DIDN'T MAKE YOU HORNY FULL STOP! How can you say this, you're only damaging your chances with Star if you think Raven is good in certain departments!'

Raven smirked at this as Jealousy and Lust were jumping up and down in her mind. "Phase one was complete. Now all you have to do is meditate on the rest that follows," she thought in her head. "I wonder how Star is doing with her friend?" asked BB. "Don't know, but I'm sure she is more comfortable in the atmosphere she's in," Robin commented. He didn't know how right and wrong he was.

**Dancehall Mania**...

3, here comes the 4 to the 5 to the 6,

Self explanatory I aint gotta say I'm rich,

This single man aint tryna get hitched,

Nigga waste it on me man son of a bitch,

Brushed it all off now I'm back to getting lit,

Grisa orange juice man this some good ish,

Homeboy tripping cause I'm staring at his chick,

Now he on the sideline staring at my clique,

Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,

Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,

Club on the set kwon cut out them trees,

Dude I don't care I'm a p.i.m.p.

Star was having the time of her life with Speedy, but Robin's face kept flashing in her mind. She wished she could dance like this with Robin, but he said he didn't like dancing. She glanced across the hall and saw Larissa dancing with K.J. They were dancing so close you would think that they had been in a relationship for five years. Little did she know that they had.

Speedy noticed the change in Star's mood and pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I am fine," she assured him and continued to dance.

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Larissa kissed her date good-bye and motioned Star to come towards her. She did and gave Speedy a hug and said 'Thank you'. When she finally reached Larissa she was greeted by a pull in the opposite direction. "Larissa, what on Tamaran are you doing?" called Star, obviously alarmed. "We have to get out of here before he comes," warned Larissa. "Before who comes?"

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getting tipsy!

Now everybody in the club getting tips!

Everybody in the club getti-

The power cut out and most of the girls screamed. BOOM! Larissa's eyes cast to the floor as Star gripped her tightly. "Before he comes."

"Mwhahahaha. Mwhahahahahaha. Mwhahahahahahahaha...HA! HA! HA! HA!" The

psychotic laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

I like that ending. Don't worry, more chapters are coming. I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write but I need to know if you like the story first. I really appreciate reviews!!

sweetiehartieangel369: Thanxz. BB will learn...um...never. Hehe.

Raven-Vegeta: Thanxz and I update as soon as possible.

RobinStarfire=4eva: Thanxz. I luv your name cos it is so true.

Rochelle: Thanxz.

The ShapeShifting Chick: Thanxz! Yes bad Raven very, very bad.

dejectedxangel: Thanxz. Hope you realize that PixelGirl2009 isn't writing this fic, but you should check out her other stories. They're really cool.

DarkPyroPlanet: Thanxz. Um...there will be some sort of relationship between Ro/Ra. Tell me are you a Ro/Ra pairing supporter, by any chance???

Arigato is thank you in Japanese. I luv the language.

Your reviews are very much appreciated. LUV U ALL!!!

Please vote next time. The villain who captures Star and Larissa in the next chapter should he:

1: Torture them in the middle of Jump City Park

or

2: Put them up for auction, selling them to the Titans, Batman or

Slade.

DIWaRrIa


	3. AN This is a must read!

A/N: Sorry for me (D-I-WaRrIa) not updating my story on this account.... But I have updated the same story, on another account!! All my loyal reviewers who reviewed this story and loved it please look for my updated version and other stories. R/S fans, these new stories that are up are in your favor. R/R fans, a story dedicated to DarkPryoPlanet is coming up shortly. Please check out my profile and see my stories! BTW, if you do review this chapter, I would appreciate if you say a big THANXZ to PixelGirl2009 who kindly posted my story!! Thanxz and love ya foreva!!!!

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
